


kitty eyes

by JackieWright



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWright/pseuds/JackieWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a cute little story about a sandy coloured haired boy trying to get his lover to do something.</p><p>Danny rose is just a character I made up and Melvin is the one from the abridge series yu gi oh abridge I do not own and character part from Danny rose of chose well I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty eyes

Bakura unlocks the door and walks in. Puts his bag on the sofa and shout to see if Marik is home.  
'Marik you here?'  
'I'm in here fluffy'  
Bakura walks to the bedroom as he says  
'Marik what have I told you abo...'  
Bakura looks at what Marik is playing with in his and then looks up to Marik and gives him the what the hell face  
'Marik why do you have those'  
'have what Bakura'  
Marik says with a cheeky smile on his face like he has a plan.  
Bakura sees this and does not like what Marik maybe thinking.  
'those cat ears'  
'ooh these well I thought I could well...'  
Marik looks at Bakura and smiles even more  
'you have got to be bloody kidding me no way'  
Bakura says while walking back and Melvin walking forward  
'oh come on Bakura I know you want to'  
'no'  
Bakura says while running into the living room with Marik not far behind him. They ran around the living room till Bakura fell flat on his face and Marik jumping on his back  
'get off of me'  
'no until you try them on'  
they were to busy fighting that they did not know that Melvin and Danny walked into the room  
'oh look Danny are they not cute'  
Melvin says sarcastically and Danny laughs when he looks at Bakura with the kitty eyes on  
'quite so'  
Bakura and Marik look at them and to each other  
then Bakura says  
'what are you doing here'  
'oh no reason me and Danny were just off to see a movie but I needs my bike so I came here well I'm off...oh you boys  
try not to be to ruff'  
Melvin said as he laughs while walking out the door with Marik  
'well that was weird'  
'there done I new it would look cute on you'  
Marik and placed the ears one Bakura without him knowing  
'what the..'  
Bakura got Marik off his back and pined him down  
'ill show you cute'  
before Marik could say a word Bakura kissed him and he went as red as a tomato  
'now that's cute'  
Bakura says as he gets up and walks to the bed room leaving Marik sitting on the ground. Then Marik gets up and runs after him into the bed room.


End file.
